


Unadorned

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are ways that Kisara could hide; could escape the stigma of her 'cursed' appearance.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Unadorned

* * *

  
The stall had displayed veils of a simple white; cloud-coloured, Kisara thought, to balance the lack in the desert sky.

They'd fluttered like gauzy banners, making an oddly beautiful memory ... even when followed by the memory of villagers tossing bread to her before demanding that she leave. Those veils could have been shade, she thought. Their shadows could have hidden hair, skin, eyes - everything about her that was called demonic.

As always when such things troubled her, Kisara listened to her own breaths; as always, she heard no crime.

Finding no crime in existing, Kisara would remain unadorned and unashamed.


End file.
